Reminiscence
by Wiltinglili
Summary: Stiles and Derek have made opinions about the other without knowing them first. What will happen when a new creature is drawn to Beacon hills by the Nemeton with a strange power that causes Stiles and Derek to reminisce, but not on their own memories but each other's. Do broken pieces do make a masterpiece... I suck at summaries, detailed summary inside.


I own nothing. This is just a fanfiction. And all that shizzle. This is my mediocre attempt on convincing myself Derek hasn't left and is still with us. Takes place immediately after season 3, before the whole Kate drama. Allison is alive and Issac hasn't left. Cora has left for South America but Derek hasn't. I own none of the characters of the show. Anything you recognize is from the show. Anything you don't is mine...

* * *

Reminiscence (rĕm′ə-nĭs′əns) _noun._

 _The act or process of recollecting past experiences or events._

* * *

 **Summary**

Who is Stiles Stilinski to Derek Hale? A skinny defenseless human teenager with a big mouth that has a tendency to attract trouble.

Who is Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski? A big bad wolf with a cold heart and a devil-may-care attitude.

Their opinions have crumpled after Stiles' possession by the Nogistsune, and Peter telling Cora and Stiles' about Derek's past and new opinions are being formed.

How will they be affected when a new creature is drawn to Beacon hills by the Nemeton with a strange power that leads Stiles' and Derek to reminisce, but not on their own memories but each other's.

Will Stiles' be able to see the hurt and broken Beta under Derek's shell and piece him back together?

Will Derek be able to see the truth, the pain behind the hyperactive skinny teenager who has been holding him demons inside him long before Supernatural even came into the picture?

Two broken pieces do make a masterpiece.

* * *

 **Without Further Ado, Chapter 1:**

"A little to the left... No, no! Wait... right! No left now... Right right!"

Sheriff Stilinski dropped the heavy thing and looked at Stiles, with raised brows, "You do know what's right and what's left, don't you?"

Stiles dropped the mattress from his side and crossed his arms over it, looking at his dad with his tongue between his lips, "I know, dad! You just go too left or too right when I say so."

After several more tries, they managed to get it inside his room and place it onto his bed, as the previous one was... the scissor plunged in the middle didn't exactly leave it unscratched. They placed it on the bed and Stiles put the sheets messily on top.

"Okay. Go to bed now." His dad said and turned to go. Stiles ran his hand through his hair and nodded, "You too, dad."

"Stiles..." His dad turned to him and he turned too, "Yes, dad?" Sheriff Stilinski came forward ad pulled him in a hug which he reciprocated happily, "Dad you smell!" He whined and his dad just chuckled and ruffled his hair, "It's good to have you back, son."

"You too, dad... I mean." Stiled grinned as Sheriff shook his head and left the room. He sat on his bad and rubbed his hands on his face.

Ever since 'that', he had not been able to sleep properly, eat properly or think properly. The images haunted him at night and the flashbacks kept him a hostage of the bars of the past. The images of him plunging the sword deeper into his best friend... Of twisting it. Watching Scott's face contort in pain and agony. That was the worst. Seeing his dad point his gun at Argent who was more than ready to kill him. Seeing...

He wished he cold forget, and even considered going to Scott and ask him to remove the painful memories but he didn't. He knew what he had done was a part of him now. He knew that it can never be undone and now to just look past that wasn't enough. He had to deal with what he did. What he allowed the wretched spirit to do to him, and do through him.

He literally jumped a foot in the air when his phone started buzzing and took it out of his pocket, reading the new message from Scott.

 _'Come to the animal clinic. Lydia found two bodies, Deaton's working on it. Not human, that's for sure.'_

He sighed in relief. The last few days were spend thinking about how to distract his brain from all the painful memories and now he got a distraction alright.

He knew his dad wouldn't approve of him going out this late but it hadn't stopped him in the past. He slipped out of his window and went to his jeep, settling in and starting the engine. He made it to the animal station in record time and jumped out, running in.

A familiar sight met his eyes as soon as he entered the room where Scott was holding the arm of a man. The _very dead_ man. The man's arm had four puncture marks on top and one on the bottom.

"This looks like a fairly human hand's doing." Deaton said and turned to the female body on the other table. Stiles went in and stood near the table. Issac was standing, well leaning against the wall, looking at the bodies and Allison was in the corner, standing with Lydia.

"You think a werewolf could've this?" Scott asked and Deaton shook his head, "No... A werewolf's claws are larger and would've created bigger incisions. These marks." He pointed to the crescent wounds on both their arms, "These are made by the claws of something more... petite. Something smaller. And the marks suggest that the creature used each of it's hands to hold both their arms. You see..." He stood between the bodies and held the man's right am with his hand and the Woman's left arm with his right one, placing his fingers over the marks. "You see. It held both at the same time, because they both died at the same time too."

"Why did they die, though? i mean it must've been poisonous? I see no more injuries..." Stiles said and stepped forward, looking the body of the man over.

"They were alive when I got there." Lydia said and pursed her lips. She looked at Stiles. "I called Allison, she arrived in fifteen and she came and then we brought them here. They were alive for twenty minutes before they died." She said and Stiles looked at Deaton. Deaton went and brought some needles, "I will need to sample their blood to find out more. But it's late. You all should go home. I'll call as soon as something comes up."

"I'll stay." Scott said and they all nodded, going out.

"What do you think it was?" Issac turned to Allison and she shrugged, "I'll have to see the bestiary for that..."

"Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles looked over at the Strawberry-blond haired girl who nodded almost immediately and looked at him, "Yes." Issac started talking to Allison and they walked ahead, leaving Lydia and Stiles slowly walking alongside each other. "I... I just... I was hoping that if I embrace it then maybe I'll know it before someone dies and I did but we couldn't save them in time..." Lydia looked at Stiles and he looked back with soft expressions, "Hey, Lydia... we will do our best, find out whatever it is and why it attacked them. They were alive but dying anyway."

"No but..." Lydia stopped and turned to him and he halted too, facing her. "It's just... when I was waiting for Allison, they were holding each other's hand, tight and they were whispering something. I... couldn't make out what it was. When they got here and, and they picked them up, their hands were parted and they stopped murmuring. And they died five minutes after that...but that must've been a coincidence right? It doesn't mean anything..." Lydia said and Stiles parted his lip, looking around and thinking, "But we should tell them anyway. I'll go tell them. You go with Allison, okay?"

Lydia nodded and went to Allison and Issac and Stiles turned on his heel to go in. "Holding hands..." he muttered to himself and laughed softly, "Sounds like a chick flick." He was just about to open the door when he heard footsteps behind him. "Lydia I'll tell them you can-" He turned around but there wasn't any Lydia.

His mind faintly registered anything before he came face to face with... something.

"Okay hello there didn't even see you..." Stiles rambled on and he stepped back until his back was pressed against the wall. "Your hair looks... amazing..." He looked around for anything he could defend himself with but the creature just looked around and stepped back. Stiles frowned as he watched the creature up and down.

It was definitely a shifter as it wore skinny jeans and a blue v-neck. Probably female depending on the body and waist-long hair. Her skin was pitch black, and smooth and her eyes were silver, glowing in the dark.

Stiles stepped forward, because why not and the creature jumped away, running away from him with an inhumane speed. Stiles released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and shook his head, running towards the door. He barged in and shut the door, turning to see (obviously) startled looking Deaton and Scott.

Scoot rushed to him, "Hey, everything okay?" Stiles nodded and stepped forward, telling them everything Lydia had said and then his encounter.

"We have to tell Allison, she'll know what to look for in the bestiary." Scott said and dialed Allison's number and went in the corner. Stiles walked up to Dr. Deaton and looked at the bodies, "Found anything?" He asked and Deaton shook his head, "I would have, but I guess personal inefficiency sometimes messes things up." He smiled and put the tubes away. Stiles shook his head and put his arms on the table, leaning forward, "Nah, doc. You? Mistake? It's an unlikely concept..."

"And yet I managed to mix their bloods in the tubes." Deaton smiled and went to bring another set of tubes and Stiles frowned, "Maybe it wasn't an inefficiency, doc..." He turned to Deaton who looked back and frowned, "The lady had A positive blood and the Man had O negative. I'm pretty sure I mixed them both because those samples are a mess."

"No I mean..." Stiles went to the other side and looked at the wrists of the corpses, and the marks. "Did you find any venom?" Stiles asked and Deaton shook his head, "Not yet, no. But maybe after I get cleaner samples I might."

"But what if..." Stiles frowned, "What if what, Stiles?" Deaton came forward and watched the look of concentration on Stiles' face. Deaton had always known about the talents of the seemingly hyperactive boy and knew that his brain worked faster than many of his age.

"What if, doc...The creature held both of them together. Could it maybe serve as, i don't know... a carrier and mixed their bloods? Lydia said that they both were responding but stopped as soon as they lost contact and died five minutes after that. Maybe there is no venom... just their blood reacting..."

Deaton frowned and nodded, "That means we have to keep our eyes and ears open for any such victims."

Scott came back and yawned, "Allison said she's on it."

Deaton looked between the two, "You two head home. It's late and... go separately." Deaton said and Scott frowned.

"Just trust Dr. D On it, Scotty. Let's go." Stiles grinned and went out, with Scott following suit. Stiles sat in his jeep and started it, heading home, and thinking about the creature.

Derek closed the door of his car with a slam, and headed towards the building. He had just returned after leaving Cora in South America and wanted a good night sleep.

Lately the events were too overwhelming. He had given her alpha power to save Cora, and he didn't regret it a bit. But mostly, he had gotten to see the formerly skinny, defenseless Stiles as not just that. Stiles had always been a hyperactive, trouble-attracting, blabbermouth and no one was expecting him to have to Nogitsune inside him. That had made Derek think. Stiles had a lot of knowledge and brains. Had it not been for Scott and Stiles' good nature, he could've been a real threat. That was what ... rattled Derek the most. Rattled, and impressed. He admired Stiles to have left standing at the end of the whole fiasco.

Suddenly, his wolf-ears picked up a faint noise and he halted, flipping his claws and teeth out and went slowly towards the source of the noise. He retracted them back when he saw two girls sprawled out on the concrete floor, holding hands and moaning in discomfort.

He ran to them and kneeled down, checking their pulses. They weren't in pain, or wounded but he still picked up a faint scent of blood. He figured he should take them to the hospital so lifted one up and had to pull a bit before she left the hand of the girl on the floor and he took her and laid her down on the back seat of his Camaro and ran towards the other girl. He sucked in a breath as he reached her, quickly checking her pulse but she was dead already.

He hurried to the girl in the car but by the time he reached her, she had breathed her last.

"What the hell..." He muttered and looked between the two, debating whether he should leave the bodies here or contact Scott or Deaton because something in the atmosphere reeked of supernatural.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if this idea is good and if I should continue writing this so I need to know if there's someone out there who'd read this if I were to continue it?**

 **And I've caught up with the show but I won't spoil. But one thing I can say is that it left me physically aching for Stiles. Poor baby. What did you guys think of the season so far?**

 **What do you think about this fiction? Should I continue? Let me know in the reviews. Have a nice day.**

 **Lily out~**


End file.
